Narurto and tthe cattepilar
by xxxtentaconfanboy
Summary: I LOVE HP AND NARUTO NO FLAMES. WAIT NARTO X MARIO.LEMONS DONT LIKE DONT ach is dead


**A/N: haiii xD. this is my firt fic so PLS be nice! Im am just turn 9 and my mim gave me a KINDEL so im am going to rite lots and lots of fan ficton!**

**Thank for read and pls review! like and sbubsridee 4 mor plz**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ! Also learned bout sex from mai uncle fester.**

**Ps: is sex real or is my uncle just jokeing? Ok bye and ples enjoy! Also should this be slashfic? People relly like slashfics so should i do poll to make this slash? I will make a poll to decide if i should do a poll to make this slash or not. Naryuto/Harry or young tom riddle?**

* * *

in the beginning there was naruto who was cool and funny and also epic! he ate raw min all day every day because it was SO TASTY!

also there was wizard village and naruto lived there with his best friend ron weasley

ron has big nose and short red hair and wore really cool robes with FIRE stuff all over it. Harry was jelus of rons cool robe also ron had a girlfriend called ginny and naruto was soooo jealous because naruto didn't have a girlfriend.

Harry Potter was very famous because voldemort-sama used the instakill forbidden jutsu avda-kadvra no justus and he survived.

Due to his mothyers viginity blood sacriface, becacus ya'know he was afforded.

Harry used to be bullid by his cousin duddeley until he learned to run super fast like naruto (naruto run with arms behind him). It was the first ninja skill he ever learned and he discovered he was special. HE WAS BOTH NINJA AND WIZARD so he had ninja magic and he could make frog wigh his wand ok

When harry wnet to bed one night he herd a dark voice talk to him it was very loud and also hurt his ears lots becaze very loud

"**Oh finally my jailor has come to see me?" **Teh voice said, it was scary but narto was not scared because he was awesome ninja and also wizard. "**I like you kid i will give you a gift"**

Naruto wandered what the gift was but he didnt say anything because he thought the voice might not give him the gift

"**COME HITHER, AND YOUR WISH WILL BE GRANTED," **the thing was big long and green also, he had lots of legs and they moved all sync-ed up it was really wierd. Naurto thinks it might be called a 'catarpilor' or someting.

Naruto fell deep within is anus, swalling himself mole, and he apeered above the ceiling, below the oceans axis.

**"child, join me. you are the nine-tailed caterpillar that atyacked this village and the ponies and the village will not accept you , you must join me to become more powerful"**

"Ok" narto sayed and the big caterpillar and nartuo left konha to go train in forests of the forbideen albania.

But along way he also sawed shino who was STAREING at him1! "What do u want shinto?" nartuo asked coldly he was tired of all the vilagers harassmint of him cus he was 9 tail certpillar host it wasnt fair!

"Nartuo why do my bugs say u feel like a caterpillor?" shino asked curiosly but nartuo did not respond he kept waking not even fazed by what shinto said to him about his resdent

"Nartuo are u host of kyubi caterpillar?" shinto asked. Dang he was smart but also weird nartuo did not say anything but he gave a slow nod to say yeah he was the host of the kyubi caterpillar

"Ok i will come with u and ginny and ron as well because my bug like u and my clna alwais realy annoy me " nartuo was fine with that since the more the merier is what iruka sensei alsways sayed him

* * *

ginny and ron were hanging out in ron's room mean while and ron started kissing ginny and she llikedit so ron bragged about it to harry because harry was his rival. he wanted harry to be jelus so he sayd "harry I was kissing my girlfriend aren't you jelause?"

"no because already have agirlfriend her name is ginny"

ron rasped. how could his girlfriend betraye himl ike thst?! he was very angry. "I'm gonna tell hermione and she's gonna be mad!"

"I dont care hermione is stuoid anyway she said my ninja magic is dumb"

ron were hanging from a monkeys branch, chowing a banana, "Awe poes, wat se?"

out mean while in the wagon, sailing acroos the lake waaas, a big guy watering the lake from below.

His name was Derick Tompson, and he likes littlekids. Thats waiy he colls himself the tooth fairy

Suddenly nartuo came into room "guys im kyubi caterpillor host and also shinto is coming with us to leave konha come on we can all train togeter from now on!" everyone cheered becuase the y hated they vilge since nartuo alawys got bully by the vilagers

So tey all left vilage together and where all happy family .

**Edn of chaptor 1! How ug uys like that? Remember to read and review! Pls nice reviews only!**

**narto: you bettr rste n review becaze if not Ill use my sharingan powers on u!**


End file.
